


A Sky Full of Stars

by kazeshinobi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazeshinobi/pseuds/kazeshinobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> 'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars<br/>You're such a heavenly view...' </i>
</p><p>Flora's planned a simple night out with her husband, but Kamui has greater things in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full of Stars

“Wow, Flora… this is beautiful!”

“I’m glad you like it, my love” Flora responded, watching Kamui with a fond smile as the ivory haired prince looked around their new location in excitement.

Kamui had been hearing people in the castle talk about the fabled ‘Hill of Wishes’, a large knoll with a single enormous tree at the very top where people would tie their wishes to a rope covering the trunk. Legend had it that if someone climbed the hill three nights in succession and wrote their wish down, it would come true. Whether or not the legend was true didn’t really matter to Kamui; after finally being able to leave the fortress in Nohr, he wanted to see as many different locations as possible.

He had asked Flora for suggestions as to where the two could go together alone, causing the reserved maid to go bright red. It turned out that Flora had visited the hill before and was more than happy to take her overenthusiastic husband to see it.

Flora had chosen to visit the hill at night and was very glad for her decision; the bright shine of stars which were usually hard to see in Nohr were spread out above them, twinkling in the night sky majestically.

“Waah… it’s a gorgeous night, isn’t it?”  Kamui beamed from the base of the hill, staring up in wonder at the sky.

The old wishing tree framed against the stars was picturesque; Flora resisted the urge to sigh in happiness at the utter romance of the situation.

“It certainly is. Do you know anything about constellations, Kamui?”

“A-ah, not really. I think Leo gave me a book about them once, but…”

“But?”

“W-well, they’re too hard to see from here! I’m sure I could pick some out if they were closer” Kamui huffed, pouting at his wife’s quiet laughter.

“You wouldn’t be lying to me, dearest husband of mine?” Flora teased, looking faux-concerned as she put a finger to her chin.

“Not at all! In fact, I think we should take a closer look…” Kamui grinned, a sneaky look on his face.

He reached into the pocket of the thick coat he was wearing, (it was quite a chilly night according to him… Flora of course wouldn’t know) pulling out something from within.

His dragonstone rested innocently in his hand.

“Kamui…?” Flora questioned, gasping as the stone started shining, lighting up his palm.

She shielded her eyes with her hand, wondering what on earth her husband was doing as bright lights shone through the gaps in her fingers.

Suddenly, she could see the surrounding area grow dark; the transformation had stopped.

Flora uncovered her eyes, looking at the majestic form of her husband’s dragon form before her, silver scales awash in moonlight. Although during the war he had deemed it only safe for use in battle, he had gained complete control of his other side during the years of peace.

It slowly trotted up to her, paws rustling the grass. Although its face was almost always expressionless, there seemed to be a hint of playfulness there that calmed Flora’s uncertainty.

It waited a few seconds in front of her, before one scaly leg bent so it was half-kneeling on the grass.

“Are you… inviting me to ride on your back?” Flora asked, trying to interpret the movement.

The great dragon moved its head, somehow looking at her expectedly even without eyes.

Feeling a mix between nerves and adrenaline, Flora gathered the skirts of her dress in her hand and hoisted one leg over the reptile’s back, steadying herself before pulling over the other. With a few leg adjustments, she was sitting comfortably at the front of its spine with her hands holding onto the long neck of the dragon. It turned its head back to make sure she was seated properly; she gave him a smile in return.

A snort was all the warning she got before Kamui suddenly bolted off, running up the Hill of Wishes at a speed that almost made her scream! She held tightly onto his neck, immediately regretting agreeing to this ridiculous idea as Kamui built up more steam, eyes watering.

Flora looked in front of her; that were almost completely at the top and yet Kamui showed no signs of slowing down.

“Kamui… you’re not-“

The tree was almost right in front of them-

“You’re not going to…?!”

Kamui shot past the trunk and was heading towards the hills’ edge…

“Wait a sec- **KYAAAAAAH!** ”

Flora screeched, holding onto the dragon’s neck desperately as Kamui, with a burst of speed, jumped right off the edge!

She shut her eyes in fear, the wind whistling in her ears. They were going to crash! They were going to end up in a heap at the bottom of the hill and-

Flora paused her frantic train of thought when she realized the harsh winds pressing against her had stopped.

Squinting her eyes open, she gasped in relief as she the long, spindly wings of the dragon were spread wide, catching the wind under them.

They were gliding!

She slumped, feeling all the panic drain out of her. He could have told her he was going to do that!

Eyes focused on its back, she started when she felt something nudge her side. Kamui’s head was trying to get her attention. It jerked its head up, pointing towards the moon; Flora followed its gaze, confused.

She gasped.

At their altitude, the stars were spread above them like a magnificent ocean, twinkling with different colours and sizes that she had never seen before. The moon was full in a sea of astral diamonds, bathing them both in heavenly light. They swam along the stars, almost in a dream as the gentle wind caressed her face like a kiss from the celestial being itself. Kamui's scales shone like molten silver as it weaved its way through the air peacefully, long wings rippling gently.

Flora wasn’t scared anymore.

She was _awestruck._

If earlier she had clung to the dragon in fear, now she was almost caressing him as she hugged his neck, burying her face in his back. The moment was utterly tranquil, her long blue hair flying in the wind as she soaked up the warmth of its body below her. She could feel deep, contented purs rumbling through its chest as they sailed through the night, just the two of them and the endless constellations above.

She never wanted the moment to end.

 

* * *

 “Kamui!”

“Hmm? What’s up, Flora?”

“Last night, I just realized… you never got to write your wish.”

“Haha, that’s okay. My wish already came true!”

“Huh?”

“My wish… was to have a night alone with my beloved Flora…”

“Uwaa....K-Kamui…”

“Gah! A BLIZZARD IN THE ROOM?! Flora, calm down! FLORAAAAAAA-!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you don’t get the last line, when Flora is overcome with sappy emotions in her supports she unintentionally summons blizzard with her Ice Tribe powers.
> 
> It’s adorable. <3
> 
> Anyway, Flora is one of my favourite FE14 girls but seems to not get much attention from the fans. And she has such great supports with both M! and F! Kamui that I decided to try my hand at it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
